Uma Nova Página
by Anita4
Summary: Marin/Seiya. Seiya tenta pôr ordem em sua vida e seus sentimentos após as mudanças que a batalha de Hades provocou, quando percebe não ser o único que tenta fazê-lo. História escrita para a Semana Seiya de Pégaso.


**Notas:** _História escrita para a Semana Seiya de Pégaso, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal. Saint Seiya não pertence a mim, não ganho nada com isto.  
_

_.  
_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Uma Nova Página**

**.  
**

Ela possuía o mesmo cheiro que sua irmã, ele percebera uma vez quando ela lhe salvara no caminho para o salão do Mestre. Não apenas o cheiro, mas também várias características que talvez deixassem todos certos de que Marin era de fato a sua irmã. A principal entre essas seria a de sempre parecer protegê-lo, não importava de onde o perigo viesse. Claro, não sem antes averiguar se ele não podia fazê-lo com suas próprias mãos, pois muitas vezes houvera em que a amazona somente sentara para assisti-lo avançar sozinho. Mas aquilo não era cruzar os braços como lhe parecera à época, era ainda continuar a guiá-lo, só que de longe.

Talvez esta fosse a maior dica de que Marin fosse apenas sua mestra, uma irmã pularia na sua frente e o salvaria do que fosse, pensando melhor. Seiya já vira Ikki, uma das pessoas mais apáticas que já conhecera, fazê-lo por Shun inúmeras vezes.

Ainda assim, até mesmo Seiya chegara à conclusão de que aquela era sua irmã perdida por um período. Uma ideia amarga, percebera algum tempo após. O amor que desenvolvera por Marin não era igual ao que nutriria sempre por Seika, havia uma diferença que para muitos seria apenas por questão dos anos em que viveram separados, mas que para ele era significativa, não que ele próprio pudesse expressá-lo por palavras. Em razão disto, tentara não pensar no assunto, sequer confrontá-la a ponto de lhe arrancar uma resposta sincera. Algumas vezes, uma ou duas, havia lhe perguntado, mas nem sabia se realmente o desejava saber. Também, por consequência disto, era que ele não queria expressar em palavras aquela diferença de tratamento de Seika para Marin; um ciclo que o atormentara muitas vezes.

Após Hades, no entanto, quando todas as confusões aparentavam estar esclarecidas com o aparecimento da irmã verdadeira, fora que Seiya se vira em um momento de crise. De fato, por muito estivera hospitalizado e pudera com isso reestabelecer os laços com Seika. O fato de Marin apenas o haver visitado duas vezes nos vários meses de tratamento ajudara que não pensasse no problema em mãos. Mas o que dizer agora que retornava ao Santuário para assumir o templo vazio de Sagitário?

* * *

Desceu as casas vazias após seu turno e caminhou até os campos de treino. Estava começando a anoitecer e muitos já haviam encerrado suas atividades. Enquanto ainda restavam alguns cavaleiros de bronze e até sobravam mestres que não eram cavaleiros, Marin e Shina chamavam a atenção agora como amazonas de prata, mas não tanto como ele, o único cavaleiro de ouro. Ele próprio não possuía muita consciência da posição de ambas na hierarquia de cavaleiros quando ganhara a armadura de Pégaso, mas sempre admirara os cavaleiros de ouro. Como Aioria.

Marin lhe acenou após se despedir de sua pequena turma, cinco crianças que não passavam de sua cintura. Preferia que ela possuísse algo com mais futuro que melecas ambulantes fedendo como se não tomassem banho havia duas semanas – e talvez na verdade fosse até fizesse mais tempo.

- Como foi seu dia hoje? – perguntou com a voz animada, mas seu rosto coberta pela máscara não lhe deixava saber se estava mesmo sorrindo.

- Você sabe. Um silêncio sepulcral.

Passaram pelas crianças, cujos olhos brilhavam ainda que ele não estivesse com sua armadura. Um dos garotos parecia, contudo, mais atento às costas de Marin, só que um pouco mais abaixo. Diminuiu seu ritmo a fim de que ela andasse mais à frente e posicionou-se atrás, tampando-a com meu corpo.

Algumas vezes já lhe mostrara o dedo, mas Marin sempre brigara por tratá-los assim, como se Seiya também fosse criança; não era o comportamento para um cavaleiro de ouro. Ela não fazia ideia de que aqueles moleques pensavam? Não que o próprio Seiya passasse suas noites como um santo, tal qual Marin expressava esperar de um cavaleiro que chegara ao nível de ser considerado "lendário", mas ao menos ele nunca ficara olhando para o traseiro de sua mestra na época de seu treinamento. Certo? Bem, provavelmente. Não tinha recordações muito precisas, mas a ideia de fantasiar sobre Marin já naquela época o desesperava.

Caso houvesse olhado, fora apenas por alguma brincadeira. Aquela sua visão de Marin como mulher somente o passara a assombrar desde que Seika recuperara seu lugar como sua responsável, aquela que todo final de semana lavava e passava suas roupas, lhe fazia comida... Tinha certeza até de que a irmã aceitaria estender a função para todo dia, caso Seiya se mudasse para sua vila. E ela mal cozinhava para o atual namorado, deixando anotado cada vez que ele o fizesse por ela. Levá-la a restaurantes não valia como ponto a favor dele, alertava Seika.

- Ei, Marin, que acha de jantarmos? – perguntou ao se lembrar da última vez que Seika balançou suas anotações para o namorado. Conseguira soar casual, certo?

Ainda assim, Marin virou-se em sua direção como se estivesse suspirando.

- Faça sua própria comida.

- Não era isso! – defendeu-se, pondo as mãos abertas para frente do corpo. – É mais como irmos ao novo refeitório.

- Aquele lugar já vai fazer dois anos, não o chame de novo... E é para soldados.

- Não somos proibidos.

Realmente, era um prédio coberto enorme, infestado de soldados nas horas de funcionamento da cantina, mas não era como se a vasilha de comida feita por Seika no freezer de sua casa desse para dois. Mal dava para ele após dias de ficar de pé em Sagitário, olhando para as paredes daquela casa estranha.

- Eu prefiro ir para casa, estou exausta. Vá direto para a sua, sem desvios, - alertou, não parecendo perceber o tom de mestra que usara.

Exatamente porque, mesmo que Seiya estivesse com sua armadura de ouro, Marin sempre o trataria igual aos moleques sujos de que se despedira. A maior diferença viria apenas do fato de haverem lutado juntos ou nos quase dez anos de convivência e não da cor de sua armadura.

- Marin... – ele a chamou, apesar de ela já estar de costas para ele, a caminho da própria casa.

- O que foi, Seiya?

- Eu sou uma decepção como sucessor daqueles cavaleiros de ouro, né?

Marin inclinou a cabeça por um momento.

- Acho que você não foi feito para ser cavaleiro de outro.

Seiya baixou os olhos. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela opinião, nem mesmo que Marin o expressava tão claramente.

- Não. E eu também não sou o Aioria. Mas não vai aparecer do nada para nos salvar. Não mais. – Era a primeira vez que deixava todo aquele veneno escapar de sua boca, isto com certeza. Tapou com as mãos, como se pudesse pôr de volta lá para dentro cada uma daquelas palavras.

- É, você não é o Aioria... – disse Marin sem deixar que surgisse um silêncio muito longo.

- Eu... – Seiya não conseguiu mentir, porque ele queria sim dizer aquilo, apenas não deveria tê-lo feito.

- Tem razão, Seiya. Eu vim te comparando com o Aioria todos esses meses desde que saiu do hospital e aceitou a proposta de Athena. E venho comparando esses meninos contigo também desde o primeiro dia em que os conheci.

Aquela constatação, da qual ele já deveria estar consciente, não queria descer e se quedava entalada em sua garganta.

- Esta será a segunda turma que formo desde que o Santuário começou a se reconstruir. – Marin ergueu a cabeça para o céu, onde as primeiras estrelas já brilhavam. – Em três meses, o pré-treinamento terminará e eu não escolhi nenhum discípulo.

- A Saori não disse que estava tudo bem? Que você e a Shina podiam continuando apenas a ensinar o básico, que havia mestres o bastante?

Marin assentiu.

- A Shina concorda com tomar seu tempo até encontrar um discípulo após Cassius, mas eu decidi que irei embora do Santuário.

- O quê? Você não me disse nada antes!

- Estou dizendo agora, né?

- Mas vai para onde? Fazer o quê?

- Eu estive em uma missão há alguns meses e conheci uma pessoa. Foi a primeira vez que alguém se declarou para mim e, desde então, viemos nos correspondendo. Eu não me acho apropriada para ser mulher de verdade após tantos anos de Santuário... Mas ver você se esforçar para seguir em frente, fez com que eu também decidisse tentar uma versão alternativa de mim mesma. – Ela suspirou e junto pareceu soar uma risada. – Soa tão bem quanto você ser um cavaleiro de ouro, né? – Agora sim, ela gargalhava levemente.

- Quer dizer que vai se casar? – Seiya não conseguia entrar naquele ritmo descontraído.

Marin assentiu.

- E o Aioria?

- Ele morreu, até eu sei disso. Você também precisa aprender que a definição atual que o Santuário tem de cavaleiro de ouro não é o Aldebaran ou o Camus ou mesmo o Aioria. Ela é exatamente você, Seiya. São os novos tempos, né? Não acho que o padrão haja caído, nem nada assim.

Marin acenou para o discípulo. Até agora que ele se considerava formado, era assim que ela o via. E partiu em direção à sua casa.

* * *

Aquela se tornara a última conversa longa que ambos tiveram, apesar de Seiya haver mantido seu costume de ir buscá-la após os treinos sempre que podia.

No último dia no Santuário, foram Marin quem subira as casas até Sagitário e viera se despedir. Na verdade, ela viera descendo, pois acabara de deixar a urna de Águia no salão do Mestre, onde Saori ficava temporariamente.

- Você vem visitar? – perguntou Seiya após apertar sua mão.

Marin ainda usava suas roupas de sempre, o que incluía sua máscara, por isso, ele não sabia se seus olhos estariam tão molhados como os dele. Não era a primeira despedida, mas aquela doía bastante.

- Acho que não posso. Não terei mais relação com o Santuário e a Dinamarca é bem longe também.

- E seu filho? Digo, quando o tiver, não gostaria que ele fosse um cavaleiro?

Ela ficou silente por um momento, considerando a pergunta.

- Acho que não.

- Faz sentido...

Não era anormal que Marin não lhe respondesse algo e causasse um silêncio pouco agradável para Seiya, mas, diferente de outras conversas, esta possuía vários momentos sem que nenhum soubesse o que dizer.

Marin virou-se em direção à saída, para a casa de Escorpião, e começou a andar.

- Não se case com ele, - Seiya gritou-lhe assim que viu os pés da amazona pisarem na parte externa do templo. – Seja a minha mulher, você já não gosta dele mesmo. Eu cozinho. Cinco vezes por semana, digo. Mereço descansar duas, né?

Silêncio.

- Certo, as sete vezes. Digo, almoço e janta! Sete dias, que quero dizer! E lavo nossas roupas.

Marin curvou um pouco seu corpo e cobriu a barriga com os braços. Estava gargalhando forte.

- O que faria de você minha mulher, né? – perguntou, ainda sem controlar o riso. – Do que está falando, Seiya?

O silêncio abrupto era indicação inconfundível de que ela se assustara quando ele a segurou firme pelos ombros, tentando lhe olhar nos olhos através daquela máscara.

- Às vezes, eu falo a sério, Marin. Fique comigo. – Ele suavizou o aperto nos ombros da mulher, transformando-o em uma carícia.

Marin se afastou um pouco, o bastante para poder mexer com os braços e retirou sua máscara, entregando-a nas mãos de Seiya, que a aceitou confuso. Ela estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Em seguida, a mulher se pôs na ponta dos pés e o beijou suavemente, partindo pelas escadarias do Santuário.

Ainda segurando a máscara, Seiya levou a mão livre à bochecha onde fora beijado e se deixara cair no chão da Casa de Sagitário. Queria sair correndo, tentar impedi-la mais uma vez, mas agora Marin era uma mulher que dava beijos na bochecha e não mais uma amazona. Marin havia entendido o que lhe dissera, mas decidira virar a página de sua própria vida e recomeçar sem ele.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário se reergueu e pôs sobre o próprio rosto a máscara que Marin lhe deixara de presente. Não apenas suas lágrimas de antes, mas seu cheiro também restava ali. Agora que Seiya pensava melhor, nem era o mesmo cheiro de sua irmã, como viera pensando.

Ao término de seu turno, em vez de ir buscar Marin, Seiya subiu até o salão do Mestre onde Saori parecia ler um livro grosso. Sem explicar a máscara no rosto, – ele a tiraria mais tarde quando chegasse em casa, – pediu a Saori que lhe designasse a próxima turma de pré-treinamento. Sua nova página incluiria uma citação à sua mestra: ele próprio acharia um discípulo e manteria vivos os ensinamentos de Marin de Águia.

**FIM!**

Anita, 12/04/2012

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

_Terminei! Esta fic foi estranha e acabou se alongando umas quatro vezes mais que eu havia previsto. O que acharam? Faz um tempo que eu venho achado interessante a ideia deste casal, mas demorei a decidir se a coisa deveria acabar bem o não. Como podem ver, a decisão foi tomada, rs. _

_Eu escrevi para a semana do Seiya, mas quem sabe na semana dos cavaleiros de prata eu mude de decisão? Veremos... _

_Até lá e mesmo depois, conto com a opinião de vocês, por isso não deixem de comentar._

_Aliás, quando estava na cena final, ocorreu este complemento abaixo que por razões óbvias não se encaixavam na história em si. Achei que seria legal escrever mesmo assim, por isso, fica como extra. Até a próxima!_

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Apesar de acabar havendo dado um voto de confiança a seu cavaleiro e aceitado um pedido de Seiya, Saori lhe recusara outros. Cavaleiros de ouro não mereciam empregadas (bonitas) porque que os servos foram redirecionados para outros trabalhos. Amazonas não deveriam treinar apenas mulheres e _bichas_. Ele não podia ser o Mestre do Santuário. Saori também quase reconsiderou a própria oferta de que Seiya herdasse a armadura de ouro, uma pena as opções andarem reduzidas com Shun e Shiryu casados e morando longe do Santuário, Ikki sumido e Hyoga não disposto a se mudar de sua vila.


End file.
